Pondered Through Seasons
by nostalgiafallen
Summary: It was as though this plan had been with him all his life, pondered through the seasons, now in his sixteenth year was brought to him with the pain of puberty…
1. Default Chapter

Pondered Through Seasons

Medication

**It was as though this plan had been with him all his life, pondered through the seasons, now in his sixteenth year was brought to him with the pain of puberty… (a/n sorry I just had to do that… seeing as it is part of the movie that I got the inspiration of this story.)**

It was the day before school began, what was left of the Malfoy family sat around the dinner table for their meal. Before the meal started Narcissa Malfoy cleared her throat; Elizabeth, Draco and Samantha all turned to her. Elizabeth had left Hogwarts before Draco had started and was quite a smart, wise witch. Draco had recently become quite a troubled teenage wizard; his mother was so worried about him that she put him into therapy all of which he was not happy about. Samantha was eleven and about to start Hogwarts.

"Let us all think of your father in these troubled times," Narcissa said softly to her children.

"Who gives a shit about him, he got what he deserved," Draco said harshly.

Everyone turned to him; Elizabeth spoke up, "Draco you're such a dick!"

"Wow Elizabeth little hostile there," Draco said amused which suddenly changed to serious, " Maybe you should be the one in therapy, then mum can pay someone 100 galleons an hour to listen to all your thoughts so we don't have to!"

"Ok, do you want to tell mum why you stopped taking your medication?" Elizabeth retorted, Narcissa turned to Draco in astonishment, he was glaring at Elizabeth.

"You're such a fuck-ass," he hissed angrily, Elizabeth laughed

"Please" Narcissa said partly desperately, they ignored her

"Did you just call me a fuck-ass?" Elizabeth asked

"Elizabeth that's enough," but Elizabeth continued

"You can go suck a fuck!"

"Tell me Elizabeth how exactly does one suck a fuck?" Draco yelled back

"ENOUGH!" Narcissa shrieked: Elizabeth and Draco fell silent. Narcissa looked between the two of them.

"What's a fuck-ass?" Samantha asked uncertain, Draco broke out laughing.

Draco lay on his bed reading his book when there was a knock on the door, his mother walked in.

"I'm reading get out of my room." he muttered, Narcissa stopped dead staring at what she thought was her only son.

"What happened to my son," she asked, "I don't recognise this person?"

"Then why don't you start taking the god dam pills?" Narcissa looked at him before turning on her heel and walking out.

"BITCH!" he called after her.

Draco ran through the station, one hand pulling his trunk, the other hand gripping onto Samantha's hand so that she wouldn't get lost in all the people.

"Draco stop running I have a stitch!" Samantha moaned, Draco stopped and turned to her.

"Well if you didn't take so damn long to get ready then we wouldn't be late, would we?!"

"I didn't know what to bring AND I had almost forgotten Ariel," Draco glared at Samantha who was clutching Ariel the unicorn. They walked at Samantha's speed until they reached the barrier that would lead them to the Hogwarts Express.

"So you know what to do Sam?" Draco asked is sister, she nodded and strode to the barrier with her trunk on the trolley and Ariel under her arm, next thing she disappeared, sighing Draco followed. When he reached the other side he could see the scarlet train gleaming and thousands of heads packed into the platform but no Samantha.

"Oh crap where is she?" he muttered to himself, he looked around but saw no white blonde hair like his own.

"Looking for someone?" a relieving voice sounded from behind him, he spun around to see Sam holding her unicorn looking up at him with an amused expression. He stared at her before lunging forward and tickling her ribs while saying

"Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Ok, Ok" she gasped, teras streaming down her face from laughing so much.

Once Draco had secured is and Sam's trunks into a compartment they left to find Draco's friends, spotting them in the corridor where most slytherins hung out. Draco sidled up to them and cleared his throat, they all spun around

"Draco, hows things?" his best friend Blaise Zabini (a/n Blaise is a guy in this one okay) asked.

"Not bad, well except for the stupid therapy." Draco replied casually

"Geez, I don't know why you have to have therapy, and over what exactly?"

Draco shrugged but Sam stepped forward

"Mum said Draco is quite troubled and needs to talk to someone but his feelings and thoughts," she informed Blaise

"Right…" Blaise said confused looking from Sam to Draco, who was glaring at his youngest sister, "Nice to see you again Sammy, looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts?" Sam nodded in response and turned to stare out the window while Draco and Blaise chatted to each other.

"Well now that you're a trouble, you have to have a smoke." Blaise informed Draco; Draco pulled one from the packet and turned to Sam who had turned her window gazing onto him.

"What happens if you tell mum about this?" he asked testily

"You'll throw Ariel from the train,"

"God damn right I will."

Draco lit the cigarette just as the famous trio; Potter, Weasley and Granger walked through the corridor. Granger gave him a look of disgust which Blaise picked up.

"Hey mudblood!" he called, "Want a cigarette?"

"Oh shut up!" she replied, Blaise was about to retort when Draco cut him off

"Just leave her alone." he said, Blaise and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Recovering Blaise took a puff from his cigarette

"This is some good shit huh?" he asked him

"It's a fucking cigarette." Draco replied sourly. _I don't know why I just stood up for Granger, it just felt like something to do, I mean she hadn't exactly done anything she was just walking urgh what's going on with me?! Maybe I should be at the therapist? _He thought to himself.

**I hope you like the first chapter of Pondered Through Seasons. Please review, I haven't got many sobs so….. yeah. If any of you are interested in the movie I'll explain it… It's a confusing movie about a boy who has to go to therapy because of a invisible friend. It's called Donnie Darko. Watch it its good.**


	2. Compartments

Pondered Through Seasons

**They're saying that destruction is a form of creation, so the fact that they burn the money they found is ironic; they just wanted to see what would happen when they tear the world apart. (Donnie commenting on Graham Green's The Destructors.)**

"Dracoooo, can't we go sit down?" Sam whined, looking up at him with what she thought were puppy dog eyes, "My feet are sore!"

Draco sighed and crushed the lit cigarette. "C'mon," They walked down the corridor to the compartment to which they had their trunks only to find that it was occupied by none other than Potter, Weasley and Granger; Draco stopped short in the doorway not sure how to handle the small situation in front of Sam.

"Uh-," he started but Sam over rode him.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" she asked, Draco groaned and leant upon the doorframe, embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah I am," Harry replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Samantha Malfoy, Draco's little sister." Sam said almost proudly, which quite greatly confused Draco. Before he knew it Sam continued,

"Would it be okay if we sit here because our trunks are here and all?" They looked at each other and Harry shrugged,

"I guess that would be okay,"

Sam thanked him and moved forward trying to pull Draco with her; they sat down opposite the trio. Draco looked around the compartment awkwardly; his eyes fell on his trunk, thinking he may as well find something to do Draco reached and dragged his trunk over to him. Opening it he searched roughly around the contents jumbled in there; due to this his medication fell from his trunk and rolled over to Hermione's feet.

_Oh shit!_

Hermione picked up the bottle pretending that she didn't know what it was; she passed it back to him.

"Ah, thanks," he muttered quietly, she nodded. He abandoned the search and leaned back in his seat to find Samantha looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" he said, confused

"Did you take that this morning?" she asked, "I mean Elizabeth said you weren't and by the way mum was really upset about that last night."

"Upset about what exactly?"

"About you not taking your medication." Draco glared daggers at her as Potter and Weasley stared at him. Realising she had said too much Sam fell silent; Draco started to become restless once again so he opened his trunk again. His eyes fell once again on his medication bottle, reaching forward he opened popped open the bottle and tipped out one of the pills. He put it in his mouth, swallowed and turned to Sam with his tongue to show it was gone, she smiled and picked up Ariel hugging it to her, this embarrassed Draco more than her mentioning his problem aloud to the whole compartment. Time passed for a few minutes while Sam played with Ariel but soon got bored,

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" she asked the three Gryffindors, "Draco won't tell me anything." Hermione answered,

"It's really good, fun."

"The Quidditch is good," Ron continued

"That's all he ever thinks about." Harry said: Sam smiled.

"Sounds good,"

The compartment fell silent once again until this time the lunch lady interrupted.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry, Ron and Sam (who had scammed the money from Draco) got up and went to the trolley leaving Draco and Hermione alone, both feeling equally uncomfortable, avoiding each others gaze.

"So…"

"Mmmm…"

"Hows things," she asked

"Things are fine,"

"That's nice," They locked eyes for a minute before looking quickly away, instead her gaze fell on Draco's open trunk, on his medication; knowing she wanted to know he answered her unasked question.

"It's for my therapy, my shrink gave them to me something to calm me down or something, my mum thinks I'm trouble for some god known reason."

"Oh-I wasn't going to-ah,"

"It's ok," Their awkwardness was broken by Harry, Ron and Sam walking back in. Sam sat down beside him and offered him a chocolate frog which he accepted but did not eat. Sam looked up at him and poked him in the head lightly; he frowned at her slightly.

"You're strange," he said,

"What?" she asked, "I just don't like your hair like that, it makes you look too much like dad."

"Well what are ya gunna do?" he said sarcastically

"This," she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's head, "_Gelooso,_" With that Draco's hair fell loose as though it had never had gel in it before, Sam smiled at the effect.

"Much better," she said, proud at her wand work.

"Who the hell taught you that?" Draco growled

"Elizabeth, she said to try it on you because she doesn't like your hair like that either,"

"Oh that's nice," he muttered angrily tugging at a few of the many strands that were hanging over his forehead, he felt the train slowing down and gave Samantha a look of pure contempt because he knew he didn't have time to gel it back again.

"Elizabeth is so going to die,"

**A/N I hope you liked the second chapter, I wrote it in one day (go me), Please review I really want to here what you think.**

**I must say for you people to read**

**The Parenting Course – Gecko149**

**My Angel – Shadow Silver Wolf**

**Yoink-Fest: Hogwarts Style – Second-Hand Heart**

**I also have another story in which my friends like it called My Life Alone, it's a Harry and Parvati fic because no-one really gives her any credit in the stories and she is one of my favourite characters (hey no-one said I was sane okay!). Please read it and review.**

**Until the next chapter**

**Nostalgiafallen**


End file.
